1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head for batting the golf ball, and particularly to an iron golf club head. More particularly, the invention relates to an iron golf club head including a head main body having a recess (cavity) opening at the rear face, and an FRP body provided in the recess.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the iron golf club heads were made of metal material alone such as stainless steel or cast iron. Recently, the iron golf club heads with an FRP (fiber reinforced plastic) material disposed behind the head main body have been available on the market.
For example, JP-A-Sho. 62-97570 discloses an iron club in which a CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastic) layer is attached on the back face of a hitting face to enhance the feeling of batting.
Also, JP-A-Sho. 63-19169 discloses that the CFRP layer is attached on the back face of the hitting face and covered with a plastic backup member. FIG. 5 of JP-A-Sho. 63-19169 shows an iron golf club head in which the entrance portion of cavity is closed with the backup member to make the FRP member a hollow structure.
FIG. 4 corresponds to FIG. 5 of the JP-A-Sho. 63-19169. A head main body 1 of this iron club head includes a recess 4 behind a hitting face portion 2, and a rising portion 8 standing from the rear edge of a sole face portion 3.
A fiber reinforced member 5 is intimately affixed on the inner face of the recess 4. The fiber reinforced member 5 has a hollow shell structure. JP-A-Sho. 63-19169 is silence on how the fiber reinforced member 5 with the hollow shell structure is disposed or formed within the recess 4. A backup member 6 is formed by filling a constituent resin material into the recess 4 to cover the fiber reinforced member 5 and conducting a curing process (left upper column and left lower column in page 5 of JP-A-Sho. 63-19169).